LA MAGIE DE NOEL
by Celine Alba
Summary: Un petit OS dégoulinant de sentiments, sans action, sans intrigue, juste de la guimauve. C'est très bon la guimauve, même à Noël ! J'avais besoin de souffler un peu. Donc, c'est du pur Lizzington. Rien que ça.


_**Un petit OS de circonstance en attendant la suite de mes deux autres fics. JOYEUX NOEL à tout le monde ! Et d'avance merci pour vos reviews :) **_

**-LP-**

**LA MAGIE DE NOEL **

Nous étions le 23 décembre et Aram avait beaucoup insisté pour que toute l'équipe soit réunie chez lui en cette avant-veille de Noël. J'hésitais encore à me joindre à eux quand Lizzie m'appela.

- Où êtes-vous ?

- Pas très loin. Pourquoi ?

- Vous savez qu'Aram tient énormément à votre présence chez lui ce soir.

- C'est une fête pour vous tous, les agents de la Task Force.

- Et vous en faites partie.

- Depuis quand ? On ne m'a pas prévenu que j'allais avoir un badge, un insigne et je n'ai pas prêté serment.

- Red…JE tiens aussi à ce que vous soyez parmi nous.

- C'est gentil.

- Vous venez ?

- Vous le voulez vraiment ?

- Oui. Dois-je vous supplier ?

- Cela me flatterait mais non, ce ne sera pas nécessaire. Cependant, j'avais prévu de passer la soirée autrement.

- Oh…

- Non, pas oh, Lizzie. Je voulais vous inviter, seule. Mais ce sera pour une autre fois. Demain ?

- Demain soir ?

- Vous avez quelque chose à faire demain soir ?

- Hélas non.

- Moi non plus. Ce sera juste vous, Dembe et moi.

- Un Noël presque parfait.

- Je vous promets une soirée parfaite.

- Et pour ce soir alors ?

- J'arrive.

- Merci.

- Dites à Aram que j'apporte du vin.

- D'accord.

Je l'entendais sourire au téléphone quand elle raccrocha. Je souriais aussi, cela dit. Deux soirées consécutives avec elle, j'étais ravi. Depuis que Tom était définitivement sorti de sa vie, elle se rapprochait peu à peu de moi, ce qui, je dois l'avouer me comblait de joie. J'avais seulement une légère appréhension quant à la vraie raison de son rapprochement ou à sa nature. C'est pourquoi je comptais sur ces fêtes de fin d'année pour lui faire comprendre subtilement ce que j'espérais.

20 minutes plus tard, j'arrivais chez Aram où Harold Cooper m'ouvrit la porte.

- Les enfants sont sages, Harold ?

- Certains plus que d'autres. Maintenant que vous êtes là, ils vont se déchaîner.

- Croyez-vous ?

C'est alors que je la vis, superbe dans sa robe noire, en pleine discussion visiblement agitée avec Samar. Du regard, je balayais le salon pour m'apercevoir que Donald semblait perdu dans ses pensées devant la fenêtre, seul, un peu à l'écart des autres. Puis Aram sortit de la cuisine et me vit.

- Ah monsieur Reddington, je suis content que vous ayez pu venir.

- Tout le plaisir est pour moi, Aram.

- Que puis-je vous offrir à boire ?

- Qu'avez-vous à me proposer ?

- Vin chaud, punch, whisky, lait de poule…

- Un whisky fera l'affaire alors. Sec.

- Je vous l'apporte de suite.

Je n'avais jamais pensé que rendre un homme heureux pouvait me faire plaisir. Mais la mine réjouie d'Aram satisfaisait mon ego. Il est toujours agréable de se sentir apprécié, non ? Lizzie était de dos et ne m'avait pas encore vu, contrairement à Samar à qui je fis un signe de la main pour l'inviter à ne pas révéler ma présence. Puis je m'approchais lentement d'elles et posais délicatement ma main dans le cou dénudé de Lizzie. Qui sursauta et se tourna immédiatement vers moi. Samar s'éclipsa.

- Bonsoir.

- Red…

Elle me dévisagea en souriant puis elle reprit :

- Merci d'être venu.

- Je vous en prie.

Devais-je lui dire que je la trouvais belle ainsi vêtue ? Désirable ? A tomber !

- Samar m'expliquait en quoi votre présence ce soir était importante pour Aram.

- Ah oui ?

- Vous l'impressionnez beaucoup, vous savez. Si vous étiez une rock star, Aram serait sans doute votre fan numéro un !

- Et vous ? Vous seriez fan aussi ?

- Présidente du fan club.

- Logique. En tout cas, vous êtes magnifique ce soir.

- Pas d'habitude ?

- Encore plus. Vous êtes…à croquer.

- Et vous êtes un vil flatteur.

- Je suis sincère, Lizzie. Vous êtes vraiment très belle.

Mes yeux parcoururent sa silhouette et elle me laissa faire. C'était assez nouveau entre nous. Elle acceptait que je la regarde avec plus d'insistance qu'auparavant. Ou du moins autrement, sans cacher le plaisir que j'avais à la détailler ainsi. Elle rougit un peu cependant quand mon regard s'attarda sur les courbes à peine couvertes de sa poitrine.

Un toussotement derrière moi m'avertit que nous n'étions hélas pas seuls.

- Je peux vous interrompre ?

- Bonsoir Donald.

- Reddington. Liz, j'aimerais danser avec vous.

- Maintenant ?

- Y'a de la musique et assez de place pour un slow.

C'est là que je remarquais qu'il titubait un peu.

- Vous en êtes à combien de verres de punch, Donald ?

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut vous faire, Reddington ? J'ai envie de danser avec ma partenaire. Un problème avec ça ?

- J'ai peur que vous ne lui écrasiez les pieds.

- Vous les lui cassez bien, vous !

Je m'apprêtais à lui répondre avec humour quand Lizzie posa sa main sur mon bras en me regardant d'un air contrit.

- Une seule danse, Don.

- Yessss !

Il l'enlaça et je les vis entamer une danse qu'il semblait vouloir lascive alors qu'elle essayait de le maintenir à une distance raisonnable. A un moment, elle l'écarta plus fortement et lui dit quelque chose que je n'entendis pas. Samar vint me trouver.

- Il a trop bu.

- Je sais, oui. Il se passe quoi avec lui ?

- A mon avis, il aimerait qu'Elisabeth l'aide à oublier Audrey et qu'elle soit plus pour lui qu'une simple amie, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire.

- Ca me parait évident. Vous pensez qu'il a une chance ?

- Pas la moindre. Depuis Tom, je crois qu'elle n'a envie de voir personne. Le seul homme qui soit dans sa vie, c'est vous. Reste à savoir à quel titre.

- Les paris s'élèvent à combien désormais ?

- Pour la relation amicale, je crois qu'on en est à 250. Pour la relation paternelle, ça a considérablement chuté et la cagnotte stagne à 100. La plus forte hausse concerne la relation amoureuse et là, on approche des 500.

- Vous avez misé sur quoi, vous ?

- J'ai fait augmenter les paris sur la relation amoureuse, bien sûr ! On est toujours d'accord pour partager les gains, hein ?

- Evidemment. Vous avez mis les 150 que je vous ai passés ?

- Je l'ai fait. Aram en a mis 50 de plus.

- Il est génial.

- Je l'aime beaucoup, oui.

- Et c'est réciproque. Aussi surprenant que votre couple puisse paraître, je suis sûr qu'il peut fonctionner.

- Je l'espère. Il est tellement gentil et drôle. Et en même temps, il peut aussi se montrer très protecteur et rassurant.

Elle regardait Aram qui discutait avec Cooper avec une tendresse folle. Quant à moi, je me décidais à sortir Lizzie des griffes de Donald.

- Donald, vous permettez ?

- Non, je ne permets pas.

- La danse est terminée, Don.

- Mais moi, j'ai encore des choses à vous dire, Liz.

- Vous me les direz à jeun, Don. Pas maintenant. Red ?

- Vous m'accordez une danse aussi, Lizzie ?

Elle s'éloigna de Donald qui me toisait d'un air mauvais, me défiant des yeux d'oser danser avec sa partenaire. Sans me préoccuper de la menace à peine voilée, je pris Lizzie par le bras et, sur son assentiment, je l'enlaçais. Elle se détendit aussitôt et me laissa la guider.

- Il est lourd quand il a bu, n'est-ce pas ?

- Il est malheureux, Red.

- Et il attend de vous que vous remplaciez Audrey.

- Oui mais…c'est seulement parce qu'il a trop bu. Quand il est sobre, il n'agit pas ainsi.

- Les actes n'empêchent pas les pensées.

- Je sais que je vais devoir rapidement clarifier les choses avec lui. Il est mon partenaire et j'aime son amitié. Mais jamais il n'y aura autre chose entre nous.

- Pourtant, il est charmant et jeune.

- Il ne m'intéresse pas. Du moins pas comme ça.

- Pas votre genre d'homme ?

- Je n'ai pas de genre particulier, à dire vrai.

- Vraiment ? Si Donald voulait vous séduire, il devrait s'y prendre comment ?

- En admettant qu'il ait pu avoir une chance, même infime, il faudrait déjà qu'il me fasse rire.

- Mauvaise pioche. Il est tout sauf drôle.

- L'humour n'est effectivement pas sa qualité première.

- Ensuite ?

- Ensuite, tout est question d'attirance. Je crois. Avec certains, ça peut fonctionner car l'alchimie existe dès le départ. Quand Don me touche, je ne ressens aucun frisson, rien. S'il n'y a pas ça, il ne peut pas y avoir davantage. Lui, c'est comme un frère, comme Aram, vous comprenez ?

- Comme moi ?

- Non, vous, c'est comme un père !

- Eu égard pour mon grand âge sans doute.

- Je vous fais marcher, Red ! Je ne vous considère pas comme un père. Pas même de substitution.

- Un ami alors ?

- Oui, un ami particulier compte tenu de nos statuts respectifs. Mais votre présence parmi nous ce soir tend à le faire oublier. C'est d'ailleurs assez étrange, vous ne trouvez pas ? Il y a même pas deux ans de cela, vous étiez encore l'un des criminels les plus recherchés du FBI et ce soir, vous faites la fête avec nous.

- C'est pourquoi j'ai tant hésité à venir. Parfois, je me sens déplacé.

Sans nous en rendre compte, nous avions quitté le fond du salon pour nous rapprocher de la porte d'entrée en dansant. J'aimais la sentir abandonnée dans mes bras. Je la serrais plus fort et elle ne protesta pas en posant sa tête dans mon cou. Je fermais un instant les yeux, savourant le contact et son odeur. Combien de temps étions-nous restés ainsi, dans les bras l'un de l'autre sans plus vraiment danser ? Aucune idée. Ce fut l'exclamation amusée d'Aram, suivie par celle de Samar, qui nous obligea à retrouver une certaine tenue en remettant un peu de distance entre nous.

- Hey, vous avez vu où vous êtes ?

- Chez vous, Aram.

- Levez les yeux !

D'un même mouvement, Lizzie et moi avons levé la tête pour nous apercevoir qu'une branche de gui nous surplombait.

- Vous connaissez la coutume, non ?

- Samar, depuis quand les Juifs la connaissent aussi ?

- A Rome, il faut vivre comme les Romains, Elisabeth.

Je dévisageais Lizzie, puis sans attendre qu'elle puisse refuser ou fuir, je déposais un baiser léger sur sa bouche. Observant sa réaction, je la vis fermer les yeux. Alors j'en déposais un second, plus appuyé mais sans ouvrir les lèvres. Je voulais seulement la caresser, profiter de la douceur de sa bouche, et l'amener à accepter peu à peu l'idée que je puisse la désirer comme un fou. A aucun moment elle ne me repoussa. Mais elle rouvrit les yeux et me lança un regard perdu. Je sus alors qu'elle était troublée et que je ne devais pas insister pour le moment. J'étais troublé moi-même, suffisamment en tout cas pour avoir oublié la présence d'Harold Cooper, de Donald Ressler et des deux entremetteurs dans la pièce. Donald se resservit un verre et Harold me regardait de travers. Nous nous sommes séparés, un peu gênés.

La soirée continua entre rires, anecdotes et tentatives maladroites de Donald pour approcher Lizzie. Il finit par s'écrouler, totalement saoul, dans un fauteuil et par s'endormir.

Harold nous épiait toujours, semblant chercher à savoir ce qu'il y avait exactement entre Lizzie et moi en ce moment. Tout le monde savait que je tenais énormément à elle mais seul Harold s'en inquiétait. A sa place, je m'en serais aussi un peu inquiété. Elle sortait d'une épreuve sentimentale difficile et ma présence pouvait passer pour une épreuve future. J'en étais parfaitement conscient et, quand j'y réfléchissais bien, je me sentais misérable de devoir mettre sa vie en danger par amour pour elle. Mais avais-je seulement le choix ? Probablement pas et je crois qu'Harold le savait aussi.

Lizzie quant à elle évitait mon regard mais je sentais parfois qu'elle me regardait. Dès que je m'en apercevais, elle me fuyait. L'épisode du gui avait sûrement du la perturber.

En fin de soirée, Harold reconduisit Donald chez lui et je quittais l'appartement d'Aram en compagnie de Lizzie. Une fois sur le trottoir en bas de l'immeuble, je la vis jouer nerveusement avec ses clés de voiture.

- Vous êtes en état de conduire ?

- Je n'ai bu qu'un verre, Red. Vous voulez que je vous ramène ou Dembe vous attend pas loin ?

- Dembe va me ramener.

- D'accord.

- On se voit toujours demain soir ?

Elle leva enfin son regard bleu vers moi.

- Seulement si vous ne mettez pas de gui sous le porche.

Je lui souris.

- Je vous promets qu'il n'y en aura pas. Cela dit, pour le baiser de tout à l'heure, pardon.

- Pourquoi vous vous excusez ?

- Je n'aurais pas du.

- Il n'y a pas eu mort d'homme. Mais…

- Mais pas de gui demain soir.

- Voilà. Vous comprenez ?

- Oui.

- Dois-je me mettre sur mon 31 ?

- Absolument. Soirée de réveillon, Lizzie. Je vous sors le grand jeu !

- En ce cas, je viens en taxi.

- Non, Dembe passera vous chercher. Et pas de discussion !

- A quelle heure ?

- 19h ?

- Parfait. Bonne nuit, Red.

- Bonne nuit, Lizzie.

J'attrapais son poignet et lui fis un baise main en plongeant mon regard dans le sien. Puis elle s'en fut. Je demeurais un instant songeur sur le trottoir et traversais la route pour rejoindre Dembe.

Le lendemain soir, j'attendais impatiemment son arrivée. Toute la journée, j'avais chargé Dembe de faire les courses pendant que je me mettais aux fourneaux. Plutôt que la dinde traditionnelle ou une volaille quelconque, j'avais opté pour un repas différent : huîtres, coquilles Saint Jacques, lotte à l'américaine servie avec des pâtés de riz et le tout accompagné de champagne. En dessert, j'avais prévu des fruits et une bûche glacée. Je savais que Lizzie aimait beaucoup le poisson. Dembe et moi aussi. Je troquais mes habits habituels pour un costume noir sans gilet et une chemise blanche. Sans cravate. Class mais décontracté.

19h20, elle était devant moi, sublime dans une robe bleue encore plus décolletée que celle de la veille. Me retenant de baver sur elle, je n'en détaillais pas moins l'échancrure qui laissait apparaître le renflement de ses seins. Elle allait me faire perdre la tête !

- Hier soir, vous étiez magnifique. Ce soir, vous êtes époustouflante.

- Vous êtes très élégant vous aussi. Et je vois que vous avez joliment décoré les lieux.

- Pendant que Dembe se change, je vous offre une coupe de champagne ?

- Champagne ?

- Toute la soirée, oui. Cela vous convient ?

- Absolument.

Je lui tendis sa coupe de champagne et nos doigts s'effleurèrent. Encore une fois, elle n'évita pas le contact. Elle alla s'asseoir ensuite sur le sofa et je m'installais face à elle, sur une chaise. Dembe nous rejoignit, se servit une coupe de champagne également et nous trinquâmes tous les trois à tout ce qui nous passait par la tête. Dembe :

- A la paix pour tous les peuples.

Lizzie :

- A la fin des oppressions.

Moi :

- A la beauté des femmes.

Au fur et à mesure que nous vidions nos verres, nous recommencions à trinquer avec les suivants, aux hommes et femmes de bonne volonté, aux saints patrons des criminels et des justiciers, aux hommes de plus de 50 ans, aux grands noirs polyglottes, au FBI, aux abeilles, aux chercheurs contre l'arthrose, au soleil, à la neige, à New York, à Paris etc…

Quand nous passâmes à table, nous avions déjà trinqué à trois reprises en riant de plus en plus. Lizzie paraissait parfaitement détendue avec nous, plus que la veille avec ses collègues. Je n'avais jamais remarqué auparavant sa complicité avec Dembe. Tous les deux s'entendaient à merveille quand il s'agissait de se moquer de moi.

- Vous n'avez jamais vu Raymond au réveil, Elisabeth. C'est un spectacle unique !

- J'ignorais qu'il dormait de temps en temps.

- Seulement quand je l'assomme.

- Et il est comment au réveil ?

- Grognon. Il ne parle que par onomatopées jusqu'à ce qu'il ait avalé un demi litre de café noir et sans sucre. Le plus drôle c'est d'essayer d'avoir une conversation philosophique avec lui pendant qu'il boit sa première tasse.

- Dembe, tu n'es pas obligé de livrer à Lizzie les détails les plus ennuyeux de ma vie privée !

- Dembe, soyez gentil, un jour prochain, appelez-moi avant qu'il se réveille afin que je vienne voir ça de mes propres yeux !

- Ce sera fait avec plaisir, Elisabeth.

- Méfiez-vous, Lizzie, au réveil, je ne suis pas aussi charmant que d'habitude.

- Ouh, j'ai peur !

- Raymond, tu lui as raconté la fois où tu t'es retrouvé prisonnier d'un camp d'adolescentes ?

- Non, et ce n'était franchement pas drôle !

- Racontez-moi, s'il vous plait, Red !

- Une autre fois si vous êtes sage. Là, j'aimerais que vous arrêtiez de vous moquer de moi, tous les deux.

- Allons, vous adorez ça ! Vous êtes l'homme qui se prend le moins au sérieux parmi tous ceux que je connais ou ai pu connaître.

- C'est un compliment ?

- Tout à fait. On a le droit de rire de vous, avec vous, mais jamais de vous trahir ou de vous manquer de respect.

Je m'inclinais en souriant.

- Me respectez-vous, Lizzie ?

- Enormément. Et maintenant que Dembe m'a apprit que vous aviez préparé tout le repas vous-même, non seulement je vous respecte mais je vous admire. Je me régale.

- Vous voir manger avec appétit est ma compensation et mon plus grand bonheur. Là je sais que je vous ai fait plaisir et je pourrais faire ça tous les jours si…je n'avais pas des activités autres.

- Il n'y a personne comme vous, Red. Je ne cesse jamais de me demander comment vous avez pu devenir un criminel quand tout ce que j'apprends de vous me pousse à ne vous voir que comme un homme raffiné, cultivé, charmant, plein d'humour et d'humilité. Je me demande aussi souvent pourquoi vous vous donnez tant de mal pour moi mais je sais que vous ne me le direz probablement jamais.

- Je crois surtout que vous allez finir par le deviner toute seule.

Elle ne répondit pas, se contentant de finir son assiette de lotte. Le plat principal terminé, il était temps de faire une pause. En me levant de table, je passais derrière sa chaise et l'invitais à me suivre en posant ma main sur son épaule. Elle m'accompagna donc sans mot dire dans le petit salon où la lumière tamisée rendait l'atmosphère plus intime. Elle prit place sur le canapé où je la rejoignis alors que Dembe préférait un fauteuil.

- Quand j'étais enfant, Sam me racontait des contes de Noël pour que, même après avoir cessé de croire au Père Noël, je continue à croire en la magie de ses fêtes.

- Et aujourd'hui, vous aimez toujours ça ?

- Cette année est la première que je passe sans père et sans mari. Alors c'est un peu…différent. Sans vous, j'aurais sans doute assez mal vécu ce Noël.

Je la vis s'assombrir un peu. Dembe nous observait et m'incita à parler de mes Noëls.

- Pour moi, c'est la première fois depuis 21 ans que je fête Noël. D'ordinaire, je me saoule et je dors pendant 2 jours.

Au souvenir du dernier Noël que j'avais fêté, 21 ans auparavant, mes yeux se voilèrent. Lizzie s'en aperçut et s'approcha de moi.

- Vous voulez m'en parler ?

- Vous savez déjà l'essentiel, Lizzie. En parler ne changera rien. Cela ne me soulagera même pas. Votre présence seule peut me soulager et m'aider.

Elle prit ma main et la serra dans les siennes. Ce geste tendre eut une signification particulière pour moi car c'était la première fois qu'elle venait vers moi et qu'elle prenait l'initiative d'un contact physique, aussi banal et chaste que nos mains liées. Seulement, d'habitude, c'était toujours moi qui le faisais pour elle, jamais l'inverse. J'en déduisis donc qu'elle m'appréciait assez pour m'offrir tendresse et réconfort. Le pas en avant était réel. Dembe me sourit et nous laissa un moment tous les deux.

Elle tenait toujours ma main dans une des siennes, caressant doucement de son pouce la paume de ma main en un mouvement régulier et ô combien agréable. Nos corps se rapprochèrent aussi, son épaule touchant la mienne et sa tête penchant légèrement vers moi. Je penchais de facto la mienne afin que nos crânes soient l'un contre l'autre. Ainsi nous étions bien.

- Ici, avec Dembe et vous, je suis en famille. Mieux que celle que j'ai perdue, vous êtes le ciment qui me tient debout. Sans vous, sans lui, je m'écroule. J'ai besoin de vous, Lizzie.

- J'ai également besoin de vous, vous savez. Sans vous, je suis seule. Sans vous, je n'ai nulle part où aller, personne sur qui épancher mes larmes, mes peurs, mes envies. Vous êtes devenu le centre de mon monde. Quand je l'ai réalisé, j'ai paniqué. J'ai rejeté, je me suis méfiée aussi. Aujourd'hui, j'en ai pris mon parti et je l'accepte parce que c'est…bon. C'est bon de me sentir aimée sans contre partie, aimée en dépit de tout, protégée, entourée de tendresse quand je suis dans vos bras ou dans vos regards. Grâce à vous, je revis.

- Si je parvenais à vous faire oublier Tom…

- Je ne veux pas oublier parce que cela me servira toujours de leçon pour l'avenir. Quand tout est trop beau, trop parfait, il y a souvent anguille sous roche. Si j'avais été plus attentive, plus adulte, j'aurais vu les signes. A la lumière de tout ce que je sais désormais, les signes étaient visibles, presque évidents. Mais j'étais aveuglée et amoureuse.

- L'amour ne rend pas toujours aveugle. Au mieux, au départ, il gomme les imperfections de l'autre et les incohérences de l'histoire mais après un certain temps, ce qu'il avait gommé devient insupportable tant il devient criant. Beaucoup de couples résistent par faiblesse, par paresse, parce qu'il n'est jamais confortable de divorcer ou de se séparer pour se retrouver seul. La peur de la solitude engendre de plus grandes solitudes encore. Jusqu'au jour où l'on ne peut plus endurer les souffrances muettes, celles qu'on tait par peur de perdre le confort d'une vie à deux. Ce jour là, on craque et on fait n'importe quoi.

- C'est ce qui s'est passé pour vous ?

- Non. Mais j'ai vu tant de couples vivre la dérive des sentiments jusqu'à la haine, jusqu'à l'indifférence passive, jusqu'à la trahison, la rupture entre eux sans jamais vraiment rompre. A cause des enfants, à cause de l'argent, à cause des peurs que nous avons tous de vieillir seuls.

- Vous ne serez plus jamais seul.

- Je ne le suis plus depuis que vous êtes là. Je ne le suis plus depuis que j'ai trouvé Dembe sur ma route. Mais combien d'années passeront avant que vous ou lui décidiez que vivre près de moi est trop difficile, trop compromettant, trop dangereux ? Vous êtes jeunes, tous les deux. Quand je vous ai vue hier soir, j'ai compris qu'il y avait une chose qu'il ne m'était pas possible d'effacer : mon âge.

- Comment ça ?

- C'est une question de perspective. En vous regardant, j'ai vu une jeune femme en âge de sortir encore, d'aller à des soirées, de rencontrer des hommes aussi jeunes qu'elle, de s'amuser, de rire, d'être insouciante. Je vous ai vue rire à plusieurs reprises et exprimer l'envie d'aller danser avec Samar. C'est de votre âge, Lizzie mais plus du mien. Je peux rire encore, évidemment, mais plus de la même façon. Comment vous expliquer cela ?

- Pas besoin. La seule chose que vous n'avez pas vu hier soir, c'est que j'ai exprimé ce qu'on attendait de moi. Dans le fond, l'année qui vient de s'écouler m'a fait grandir suffisamment pour que je n'ai plus envie de rencontrer des hommes de mon âge qui me serviront toujours les mêmes rengaines, les mêmes envies, les mêmes besoins, alors que je suis déjà passée à autre chose. Avec eux, je me ferai toujours l'effet d'être une grande sœur, voire une mère. Comme avec Aram ou Donald qui sont pourtant mes aînés. L'âge ne compte pas. C'est l'expérience de la vie qui nous rapproche ou nous éloigne de ces dates sur nos pièces d'identité. Aujourd'hui, je me sens plus dans la peau d'une femme de 45 ans que de 32.

- C'est faux, Lizzie. Vous êtes blessée et c'est pourquoi vous vous sentez fatiguée du cirque de la vie mais d'ici peu, vous retrouverez la jeunesse en vous et c'est normal. C'est même souhaitable.

- Et si je ne le souhaitais pas ?

- Pourquoi ne le feriez-vous pas ?

Elle s'écarta de moi pour pouvoir me regarder en face. Non, je ne voulais pas ça. Enfin si, mais pas comme ça. Je voyais très bien, trop bien, ce qui la poussait à réfuter sa jeunesse. Elle voulait être…plus près de moi.

- Non, pas ça. S'il vous plait, pas comme ça. Lizzie, vous êtes jeune et belle et désirable et vous méritez un avenir digne de ce nom. Pas de sacrifier quelques années de votre vie pour un vieux criminel, même repenti.

- Vous ne pouvez pas décider à ma place, Red. Je choisis encore le temps que je souhaite passer auprès des gens que j'apprécie et pour l'instant, vous êtes le seul avec qui j'aime, non pas sacrifier mais faire fructifier mon temps. Parce que près de vous, ce temps n'est jamais perdu. J'aime nos discussions, nos silences aussi. Je ne considérerai jamais ce temps là comme étant perdu. J'apprends beaucoup à vos côtés et je me ressource également.

- Je ne vous ennuie jamais ?

- Jamais.

- Vous ne préféreriez pas sortir avec vos amis dans des endroits branchés avec de la musique trop forte pour s'entendre parler et des gens souvent trop saouls pour essayer de parler ?

- Sûrement pas ! Et à votre instar, je n'ai pas des tonnes d'amis. J'en ai même assez peu. Euh….très peu. En dehors du boulot, si j'y réfléchis bien, tous les amis que j'ai pu avoir pendant un temps se sont évanouis dans la nature après que Tom et moi…

- Ils n'étaient pas des amis alors.

- Faut croire que non.

- Cela vous manque ?

- Pas le moins du monde. Ces soirées où l'on pense refaire le monde autour d'une table de salon me lassent. On ne refait pas le monde dans un salon. On participe parfois à le rendre meilleur en sortant de chez soi et si l'on a de la chance, on peut contribuer à le rendre plus propre, plus viable.

- En arrêtant des criminels notoires comme moi, par exemple.

- Si tous les criminels étaient comme vous, le monde serait plus sain. Sans vouloir vous lancer des fleurs.

C'était un compliment que je n'attendais pas. Ainsi donc, je n'étais plus vraiment un monstre à ses yeux.

- N'oubliez jamais ce que je fais pour vivre, Lizzie. Et ce que je suis souvent obligé de faire pour survivre.

- Ni plus ni moins que moi. La différence c'est le badge. Mais, finalement, vous faites le même boulot de nettoyage que nous.

- Pas pour les mêmes raisons.

- Vous, c'est pour survivre et nous pour vous y aider. Où est la différence depuis 18 mois ? Je n'en vois pas beaucoup. Et je sais que personne dans l'équipe n'en voit plus guère non plus. Même Donald, quoiqu'il en dise.

- Votre confiance m'honore mais…m'inquiète aussi. Etes-vous sûre de l'avoir placée au bon endroit ?

Elle me regarda de nouveau avec le même air que plus tôt. Celui qui disait qu'elle…m'aimait bien assez pour accepter ce que je voulais.

- Prouvez-moi que j'ai tort, Red.

- Vous savez ce que je veux, n'est-ce pas ?

- J'ai quelques faisceaux de présomptions, oui.

- Et cela ne vous fait pas peur ?

- Le problème n'est pas là.

- Il est où alors ?

Elle se leva et marcha jusqu'à la fenêtre.

- Je ne veux pas perdre le lien particulier qu'il y a entre nous.

- Comment ça ?

- Notre étrange amitié, la confiance qui s'établit lentement et sûrement, la tendresse, tout ça. Si je me laissais aller, qu'adviendrait-il de nous ?

- Je me pose souvent cette question aussi.

- Vous n'avez pas la réponse ?

- Je ne lis pas l'avenir. Je sais seulement que…c'est vous et personne d'autre. Et que c'est assez sérieux pour que je mette ma vie dans la balance. Je n'ai jamais ressenti ça, Lizzie.

- Moi non plus.

Je me levais à mon tour et la rejoignis près de la fenêtre.

- Que voulez-vous ?

- Une vie plus simple avec un homme plus simple aussi. Mais puisque je ne vis pas au pays des Bisounours, je suppose qu'il me faut me satisfaire de ce que j'ai.

- Vous pourriez prétendre à mieux.

- Mieux que vous ? Voyons…un homme gentil, tendre, prévenant, aimant, cultivé, drôle, très séduisant, élégant, sexy et avec une voix à faire tomber n'importe quelle femme ? Honnêtement, où vais-je trouver mieux ?

- C'est ainsi que vous me voyez ?

- C'est ainsi que vous êtes.

- Vous me trouvez vraiment sexy ?

- Définitivement, oui.

- Le champagne ne vous réussit pas.

- Raymond Reddington, vous êtes sexy. Votre bouche l'est. Votre voix encore plus. Votre sex appeal est incroyable et vous le savez très bien.

- Je savais que j'aurais du m'abstenir de mettre du gingembre dans la sauce !

- Vous préféreriez que je vous trouve repoussant ou trop vieux pour moi ?

- Je suis trop vieux pour vous, Lizzie.

- Ce qui ne vous empêche pas de me désirer, n'est-ce pas ?

- Je n'ai jamais été un homme raisonnable. De plus, mon corps n'obéit que rarement à ma tête.

- Hier soir, sous le gui…

- J'ai poussé le bouchon trop loin.

- J'étais troublée. Je le suis toujours. Le frisson absent de mes contacts avec Donald, je le ressens avec vous, quand vous me touchez, quand vous ne faites même que me parler à voix basse. Et hier, quand vos lèvres ont caressé les miennes, j'aurais pu perdre la tête. C'était intense, Ray.

- Mais vous avez eu peur.

- Oui. Ce que j'éprouve de plus en plus pour vous est paradoxal : un bien être total quand vous êtes près de moi et la peur d'aller plus loin car cela modifierait totalement notre avenir à tous les deux. Vous aimer serait me condamner aussi.

- Je sais, oui.

- Je dois faire quoi ?

- Que voulez-vous ?

- Le beurre, l'argent du beurre et le crémier.

- Autrement dit ?

- L'amour, la liberté et vous.

- Moi ?

- Vous.

- Pour m'avoir, vous devrez sacrifier quelque chose.

- Avec vous, j'ai l'amour mais je perds la liberté.

- Vous m'aimeriez ?

- Si ce n'était pas déjà un peu le cas, nous n'en parlerions pas en ce soir de Noël.

- Je ne veux pas que vous perdiez la liberté.

- Tout dépend de quelle liberté nous parlons. Je faisais référence à celle qui m'empêcherait de vivre pleinement notre relation amoureuse, si tant est qu'elle puisse exister.

- Pour ma part, elle existe.

Elle se retourna pour me faire face. Nous étions parvenus à un point crucial de notre discussion et je savais que les minutes à venir décideraient de tout. Ou de rien. Je l'aimais tellement que j'en oubliais parfois ce qu'elle allait devoir traverser si elle m'aimait aussi. Or il semblait qu'elle en prenait le chemin.

- J'aimerais pouvoir vous regarder dans les yeux et vous dire que j'ai envie de vous. Que je veux votre bouche sur mes lèvres. Parce que ça, Ray, c'est la vérité. Celle qui est toute nue et qui ne s'embarrasse pas des lendemains. Mais la réalité c'est que vous restez un criminel officiellement recherché par le FBI et surtout par tous ceux qui veulent votre mort pour x ou x raison. Au bout du compte, je vais aimer un homme condamné à perpette ou à mort. Et je vais souffrir. Encore plus qu'avec Tom.

- Pourquoi encore plus ?

- Je n'ai jamais ressenti pour lui le tiers de ce que je ressens pour vous. Je dépends de vous. J'ai besoin de vous. Je vis par vous et pour vous. En êtes-vous conscient ?

- Je commence à l'être. Pardon si je n'avais pas compris à quel point mes sentiments pour vous m'avaient aveuglé. Je n'avais pas vu que vous me suiviez. Je ne pensais pas vous mériter non plus.

- Dois-je vous redire combien vous êtes craquant ?

- Vous voulez quoi, Lizzie ? Sérieusement.

- Et vous ?

- Je voudrais être l'homme qui vous rend heureuse tous les jours.

- C'est déjà le cas.

- Mieux que ça. Je voudrais vous protéger en vous gardant dans mes bras, du matin jusqu'au soir et toutes les nuits. Toutes ces nuits où j'aimerais découvrir chaque mouvement ou chaque petit bruit que vous faites en dormant. Toutes ces soirées où j'aimerais vous embrasser, pleinement, vous faire l'amour, totalement, avec dévotion et patience, afin que vous ne puissiez plus jamais vous inquiéter des lendemains. Voilà ce que je veux.

J'étais à présent près d'elle et je sentais son regard sur ma bouche. Je venais d'éveiller son désir en éveillant le mien. Je savais que je faisais une erreur, mais je la voulais tellement ! Son attitude depuis la veille ne respectait pas du tout ma charte de conduite. Et, ainsi que je le lui avais dit, mon corps était en conflit permanent avec mon esprit dès qu'il était question d'elle. Je l'aimais. Aurais-je pu faire autrement que succomber alors qu'elle se tendait vers moi de tout son être ?

- Nous allons franchir la ligne, Ray.

- Nous l'avons franchie hier. Que veux-tu, Lizzie ? Que veux-tu vraiment, au plus profond de toi-même ?

- Aimer et être aimée.

- Même par moi ?

- Seulement par toi.

Alors je franchis les derniers centimètres. Ou bien était-ce elle ? Qu'importe. J'ai posé ma bouche sur sa joue et je l'ai ensuite laissée tracer un parcours sur tout son visage, son cou, derrière ses oreilles. Je la sentais réceptive. Très réceptive.

- Embrasse-moi.

Vraiment très réceptive. Je fis ce qu'elle venait de me demander à mi-voix, découvrant pour la première fois le goût de sa bouche, la saveur de sa langue et l'ardeur de ses baisers.

Il n'y eut dès lors plus aucun retour en arrière possible. Pas quand ses mains ouvraient ma chemise, pas quand les miennes agrippaient ses hanches, pas quand nos lèvres n'en finissaient plus de se happer, de se caresser, et nos langues de jouer ensemble avec de plus en plus de passion.

- C'est toi le dessert ?

- J'avais plutôt prévu une bûche.

- Elle pourra sans doute attendre. Non ?

- Nous pouvons aussi prendre tout notre temps, manger la bûche avec Dembe et finir la soirée comme tu le voudras.

Elle glissa une main sur mon torse découvert.

- Mmm…entre ta peau et la bûche, j'hésite.

- Il y a une troisième et dernière option.

- Laquelle ?

- Nous mangeons la bûche dans la chambre, tous les deux.

- Autant dire que nous allons mettre la bûche au feu.

- C'est ça.

- Nous pouvons aussi manger le dessert avec Dembe à condition qu'il ne soit pas offusqué en me voyant sur tes genoux.

- Plus rien ne le choque, tu penses bien !

- On prend notre temps alors. J'aime beaucoup l'idée d'attendre le plus longtemps possible tout en restant très près de toi. Très très près de toi. Permission de toucher ?

- Accordée. Permission de toucher aussi ?

- Obligation. Enfin, en présence de Dembe, certaines limites devront quand même être respectées.

- A mon avis, il ne va pas rester avec nous s'il te trouve sur mes genoux.

- Tu crois ?

- C'est certain.

Un dernier baiser ardent me fut accordé avant que Dembe ne refasse subitement irruption dans le salon. Il vit immédiatement ce qu'il se passait et sourit. Lizzie était assise sur mes genoux, la main dans ma chemise et j'avais moi-même la main aventureuse quelque part entre ses reins et son fessier. Curieusement, la fermeture éclair de sa robe était légèrement descendue dans le dos.

- Je ne vais pas vous imposer ma présence trop longtemps, vu que vous avez visiblement d'autres projets en tête.

- Tu peux rester un peu, Dembe. Lizzie a décidé que nous pouvions attendre un peu avant de mettre la bûche au feu.

- Dit comme ça, cela fait de suite plus grivois, Ray.

- C'est pourtant toi qui as suggéré l'image, Lizzie.

- Sans penser à mal.

Je découpais la bûche glacée et en servais une part gourmande à Dembe. Et deux parts plus normales pour nous. Dembe commença à engloutir sa glace.

- Je suis heureux pour vous deux, cela dit. D'ailleurs, si vous pouviez rester comme vous êtes tout le temps, cela me faciliterait grandement la tâche.

- Comment ça ?

- Veiller sur vous deux, ensemble, c'est plus facile que séparément, agent Keen.

- Je doute que le FBI soit d'accord avec vous, Dembe. Surtout que je ne crois pas possible de rester dans les bras de Ray en permanence.

- Je ne demanderais pas mieux.

- La tête de Cooper en nous voyant débarquer, moi sur tes genoux et ta main posée sur mes fesses, je pense que cela vaudrait son pesant de cacahuètes !

- Cela me vaudrait aussi un face à face musclé avec Donald.

- Deux hommes se battant pour moi…mummm…j'aime l'idée !

- Et les autres se battant pour savoir qui a remporté la mise, ça te plairait aussi ?

- Quelle mise ?

Dembe avait encore de la glace plein la bouche mais je ne pus résister au plaisir malsain de l'impliquer.

- Dembe, tu lui expliques ?

- Il y a des paris qui circulent au FBI, sur la nature de votre relation à tous les deux. Ceux qui ont misé sur une relation amicale ou paternelle vont l'avoir mauvaise.

- Qui est assez idiot pour parier là-dessus ?

- Donald Ressler.

- Logique. Il n'a jamais cru possible que je puisse tomber amoureuse de Ray.

- Parce que je suis trop vieux pour toi.

- Pour lui, sûrement. Pour moi…

Histoire de me prouver qu'elle me trouvait à son goût, elle mit sa main sur ma braguette. Dembe fit mine de ne pas avoir vu la manœuvre alors que ma masculine engeance réagissait à ce simple effleurement de loin. Si elle avait retiré sa main, tout se serait bien déroulé. Mais elle la laissa là et sembla y trouver un intérêt nouveau. Je vis alors Dembe finir d'avaler sa part de bûche rapidement.

- La glace est sublime, Raymond, mais je crois que mon heure est venue de vous abandonner. N'est-ce pas, Elisabeth ?

- Vous êtes sûr ?

- Je suis capable d'absorber beaucoup de choses et en un temps record mais le moment vient où je sais quand me retirer. Sans qu'on me fasse un dessin.

- Pardon.

- Rendez-le heureux, Elisabeth. C'est tout ce que je veux. Demain sera un autre jour. Ce soir, il le mérite pour tous les soirs et les jours et les années où il ne l'a jamais été. Où il a tout sacrifié. Aimez-le ! Donnez-lui le meilleur de vous. Il vous le rendra au centuple.

- Eh bien ! Ray, je crois que nous avons la bénédiction de Dembe ! S'il avait été une femme, j'aurais été jalouse.

Je pressais davantage ma main sur ses reins en souriant. Leur dialogue m'amusait plus que lorsqu'ils se moquaient de moi. Allez comprendre pourquoi !

- Et vous auriez eu raison de l'être. Si j'avais aimé les hommes, celui-ci aurait été le meilleur. En dépit des apparences. Il est mon frère, mon père, mon héros. Prenez soin de lui comme personne n'a pu le faire depuis longtemps. Et vous serez mon héroïne.

- Euh…vous me mettez la pression !

- Vous l'aimez, non ?

La question qu'il ne fallait pas poser. Même si la réponse avait été implicite plus tôt, je savais que Lizzie n'était pas encore prête à la formuler de vive voix. Pas comme ça. Et sûrement pas à Dembe.

Vous savez ce qui nous sauva ? L'heure. Un coup d'œil à ma montre me fit me lever et servir trois coupes de champagne.

- Au troisième top, il sera minuit et nous serons officiellement le jour de Noël. 3…2…1…JOYEUX NOEL, les enfants !

Dembe et Lizzie se mirent à rire et trinquèrent avec moi. Il eut droit à nos embrassades amicales et à un mot dans l'oreille que Lizzie lui glissa et que je n'entendis pas puis il s'éclipsa en nous souhaitant une bonne nuit. Je savais qu'il ne reviendrait pas. Sauf si Lizzie s'en allait plus tôt que prévu.

Nous étions de nouveau seuls. Je revins m'asseoir près d'elle. Contrairement à ce que je pensais, elle ne fit rien pour se rapprocher de moi. Je la regardais et vis qu'elle réfléchissait. La question de Dembe…

- Tout va bien, Lizzie ?

- Oui. C'est juste que…

- Tu penses à ce que t'a dit Dembe.

- Il s'attend à ce que je t'aime autant que lui t'aime. Même si c'est différent, cela participe de la même dévotion. Et je ne suis pas certaine d'en être capable, Ray.

- Personne ne te demande ça. Et surtout pas moi ! Je veux que tu m'aimes comme tu le peux, comme tu le veux et comme tu le sens, Lizzie. Pas comme tu te sentirais obligée de le faire.

- Et si ce n'était pas assez ?

- Ce sera toujours suffisant pour moi. Je ne te demande pas l'absolu. Je ne m'attends pas à ce que tu me rendes l'amour que j'ai pour toi. Je te demande seulement de prendre ce que tu veux prendre et d'accepter ce que je peux te donner. C'est tout. C'est assez simple, finalement. Je donne, tu prends. Ou tu refuses. Je te veux plus que je n'ai jamais voulu personne mais cela ne t'oblige pas à me rendre la pareille. La moitié me suffirait amplement car si tu m'aimais à moitié de ce que je t'aime, je serais déjà le plus heureux des hommes.

- Non, Ray. Dembe a raison, tu mérites plus. Tu mérites mieux. Et je ressens de toute façon beaucoup plus que la moitié de ton amour pour moi. Te dire que je t'aime serait en dessous de la vérité. Je t'aime, c'est vrai, mais ces 3 mots sont assez pauvres quand on y regarde bien. On les galvaude souvent par habitude, par fainéantise, pour ne pas à dire le reste. Moi c'est le reste qui m'intéresse. Et c'est avec le reste que je dois vivre, pas seulement avec l'amour. Quand l'amour disparait, il reste quoi ?

- Toi, tu penses à Tom.

- Je pense à toi. A lui. A ce qu'a dit Dembe. Je me rends subitement compte de ce que tout cela implique. Tu n'es pas Tom et je ne commettrai pas deux fois la même erreur.

- Que veux-tu dire ?

- J'ai peur. Peur de trop donner et de trop recevoir. Peur de ton passé, du mien, de nos liens, de tout ce qui fait qu'on pourrait être heureux ensemble et en mourir aussi.

Elle reculait. Je le sentais. Je la voyais me fuir comme avant et en revenir à toutes ces pierres d'achoppement sur lesquelles nous buttions depuis 18 mois. Elle savait pourtant depuis peu pour l'incendie, pour le rôle que j'y avais joué, pour mes cicatrices, pour son vrai père. Elle savait tout ça mais n'avait visiblement pas tout bien digéré. Ne sachant plus que faire, je l'enlaçais.

- Que veux-tu faire de nous, Lizzie ? Je sais que tu hésites à cause de ce que t'a dit Dembe. Je sais que tu as eu du temps pour refaire surface après notre épisode intime. Que veux-tu ?

- Faire l'amour avec toi et oublier le reste. T'aimer et me dire que demain sera comme aujourd'hui. Je veux…ce que j'avais avec Tom, en mieux. En plus adulte, en plus vrai. Je veux du solide, Ray. Penses-tu m'apporter ça ?

- Tu veux un conte de fée dans lequel on se marie et on a beaucoup d'enfants à la fin ?

- Non. Je veux être rassurée. Je veux que tu me serres dans tes bras en me disant que tu seras toujours là pour moi.

- Je serai toujours là pour toi, Lizzie. Aussi longtemps que je vivrai. Cependant, notre différence d'âge m'oblige à te rappeler que je vais très certainement mourir avant toi. Ce serait même logique et souhaitable.

- Pour toi, sûrement.

- Pour toi aussi.

- C'est ça qui m'effraye le plus : ne plus t'avoir près de moi. Tu as pris trop de place, Ray.

- Tu m'en veux ?

- Bien sûr que non ! Si tu as pris tant de place c'est que je l'ai bien voulu. Tu as pris l'espace vaquant. Et personne n'aurait su ou pu le remplir mieux que toi.

- Alors quoi ?

- Jusqu'à présent, tu ne m'as jamais poussée nulle part. Tu m'as toujours laissée mener la danse. J'ai besoin que tu me montres le cap, Ray. J'ai besoin de ta force. Si tu crois en nous, guide-moi, rassure-moi.

Que pouvais-je faire sinon l'embrasser ? Ensuite, blottie dans mes bras, elle passa de nouveau sa main dans ma chemise et la posa contre mon cœur.

- Je ne peux rien faire d'autre que t'aimer, Lizzie. Tout ira bien parce que je ne te laisserai jamais seule. Jamais. Que je vive encore 1 an ou 10 ou même 50, je serai là. Si tu m'aimes assez, tu le sauras. Quoiqu'il advienne.

- Te perdre serait me perdre.

- Nous n'en sommes pas là. Pour l'instant, nous venons de nous trouver. Laisse-nous le temps de nous habituer à nous aimer, à nous découvrir et, si nous avons de la chance, dans quelques années, tu ne te poseras pas la question de savoir si tu me survivras ni comment. Tu seras seulement contente d'avoir vécu.

- Vision masculine de la chose.

- Non, vision humaine de la vie, Lizzie. On vit, on meurt. Entre temps, on s'agite, on profite ou on regrette de ne pas l'avoir fait quand cela nous était possible. Vaut-il mieux avoir aimé pendant un temps que de ne pas l'avoir fait par peur de perdre ce que l'on a aimé ?

- Tu as choisi de ne pas être aimé pendant des années, Ray !

- Et j'ai perdu la partie en te rencontrant. Le mur que j'ai construit autour de moi pendant plus de 20 ans s'est totalement étiolé depuis toi. Tu es devenue le centre de mon monde et mon talon d'Achille. Tu es devenue le plus beau de mes combats et le seul qui méritait que je le mène. Tu es devenue mon avenir, ma seule raison de me lever le matin et mon plus bel espoir quand je me couche le soir. Pour toutes ces raisons là, Lizzie, je ne veux pas que tu aies peur. Parce que si tu as besoin que je te rassure, j'ai besoin que tu me donnes la foi en nous. J'ai tellement besoin de toi…si tu savais…

- En d'autres termes, si l'un faillit, l'autre dépérit. C'est ça ?

En grimaçant, j'acquiesçais.

- Oui. Je crains que nous ne puissions aller nulle part l'un sans l'autre, en effet. Je peux te donner assez de force pour croire en l'avenir si tu me donnes assez de raisons d'y croire pour nous deux. Sans toi, je ne peux rien. Et sans moi…tu n'y crois pas.

- C'est bien pire que ça, Ray. Sans toi, je n'existe pas.

Elle leva la tête et m'embrassa tendrement. Puis les baisers s'enchaînèrent avec de plus en plus de fièvre. Je défis totalement la fermeture de sa robe qui tomba à ses pieds quand elle se mit debout. A présent en sous-vêtements devant moi, elle me laissa détailler chaque courbe de son corps jeune et souple et parfait. J'en voulais plus. A première vue, elle aussi. Elle prit ma main et m'aida à me relever à mon tour. Elle enleva d'abord ma chemise puis s'attaqua, en m'embrassant de nouveau, à mon pantalon. Enfin, alors que nous étions tous les deux quasiment nus, je prenais sa main et l'emmenais avec moi dans la chambre où j'achevais de la dévêtir et où elle en fit de même pour moi.

Nous fîmes l'amour pour la première fois en cette nuit de Noël. Je savais que désormais, Noël aurait toujours pour moi la saveur de ses baisers et le souvenir de nos étreintes. Lizzie était le plus beau de mes cadeaux.

_**FIN**_


End file.
